Spirited
by maliks-dragon
Summary: Ryou has just gotten his millenium ring and knows only that it has come from Egypt. What does it have in store for him and the others?*non YAOI*


Ryou was on his way to school, excited for the approaching day. He was wearing his school uniform, a blue outfit and was approaching his school. 

"Hey Ryou! Wait up!" It was Yugi. 

Running along side of Yugi, trying to blow his golden hair from his eyes was Joey, another one of Ryou's friends.

"Hello guys!" Ryou replied. He was happy to see Yugi, Joey, or at least someone that was his friend, since he couldn't see anyone on the weekends. 

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for school!" Joey persisted.

"Alright we're coming!" Yugi replied. " Ryou, hurry up, you'll be left behind."

The whole time Ryou had been pondering on something.

For the past days something didn't feel right. As if he we're being watched, and that's why he was so excited to be going to school, he would be able to relax with his friends.

"Ring! Ring!! Ring!!!" the school bell had just started their school day.

'Aw shoot! I'm late!' Ryou shouted at himself. His silver- 

white hair went blazing past his face as he put his legs into high gear and ran like the wind.

As he reached the classroom door, his millennium ring began to glow. 'What's this he thought it had never done this before.' The ring ceased and Ryou entered the classroom. He sat at his desk and opened his backpack, getting his report that was due today. 

"Get your reports out, and we will begin the presentations." Mrs. Lanchel announced. " The first presentation will be from Mr. Motou" she said.

Yugi got his report ready and stood in front of the class.

As he started reading his report, the class was interested in his topic so much that they wouldn't stop looking at him.

' Man this seems like an episode of the Twilight Zone' he thought to himself, and as soon as Yugi had started his report, it was finished. He sat back down in his desk, which was right next to Ryou, and smiled at him.

" Next will be Mr. Bakura" Mrs. Lanchel announced.

Hearing this Ryou got out his report which was on his desk.

//You don't stand a CHANCE//

'What was that!?' Ryou thought to himself.' I must be nervous that's all. I'm making myself hear things' so he shrugged it off. He got up and started walking towards the front of the room.

//You're a weakling!!//

'huh?!' Ryou thought, 'man am I nervous, I'm making myself hear things! Just calm down, it's just your imagination' Just as he reached about 2 feet from the front, there was a pain in his head like never before.

Trying to conceal the pain from everyone, it was as if someone were stabbing him in the head! He raised his paper, and paused hoping that the inferno would weaken.

' what's going on!!?' Ryou thought. At that moment, the voice returned,

//Ha! You can't escape me now you mortal!//

The pain grew and grew until he couldn't conceal it any more from the audience. Putting his hands on his head he rushed out the classroom door, his papers flying from their release.

"Ryou!!" Yugi shouted. "Come back!"

Ryou couldn't even hear Yugi, or anyone else at that moment, everything was spinning, slowly turning dark as Ryou ran.

Yugi got up from his seat as fast as he could and ran after Ryou, telling the teacher that he was going to talk to Ryou alone and find out what was wrong.

He rushed out into the hallway, but carefully closed the door behind him not to disturb the other classrooms. Slowly he walked down the hallway, always wary to any sign of his beloved friend Ryou. As he was passing the fifth locker arrangement on his left, he heard a small groan. Hearing this he tensed up, and step by step approached the source of the disturbance. He eventually saw a lonely figure, curled up in one of the far corners of the hallway.

Rushing over to this new found figure, he recognized it to be Ryou, and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Ryou.." he started. Just then he started to hear footsteps from behind, and he turned to meet them. 

"Yo Yug" it was Joey, one of his best friends. Rising a little from his position, he called Joey over for his help. Joey rushed over to his location and looked at the situation, becoming very worried. Ryou had a look of pain spread across his face, he was sweating as if in battle, and he seemed to not notice Yugi's or Joey's presence, or at least I seemed that way. On the inside he was shouting trying to get Yugi's attention, help, or Joey's, but all attempts were futile as the excruciating pain kept rising in his mind. At some points he could break through, but they were not long enough to make words.

"Yu……..gi" came from his mouth weakly. Hearing this plea Yugi regained his position of holding Ryou in his arms to support him and see his face.

"Ryou, Ryou I'm here, what is it Ryou, what is it?" he asked trying to sooth his and Joey's friend. Ryou hearing this attempted another break, and it seemed to work a little.

" I…can't…stop…it.." he whispered. Joey's face now became a mixture of puzzlement and worry hearing this.

Yugi, was getting hopeful that Ryou could make it through this fine, since he seemed to be able to talk more at the moment.

"Ryou, what can't you stop, what is it?!" Yugi awaited and answer, but instead only saw Ryou's expression fade a little, and his hands slowly coming down from their place on his head. Still he hadn't opened his eyes yet, and he was still in pain, but not as much.

"It won't leave me alone.. it won't go away… it won't leave me alone.." Ryou uttered softly. Yugi told Joey his plan and they both picked up Ryou by his arms and rested him on his feet, helping him stand. Ryou seemed to be unconscious at the moment, so they had figured that it was over and started to carry him to the nurses office. Just then Ryou's eyes opened in shock, and the pain came back full force and more. Yugi and Joey in shock had let him go, and now he was staggering backward his hands on his head like before, but now he was shouting in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" he finally shouted, a cloud if dark mist surrounding him.

"RYOU!!!!" both Yugi and Joey shouted in unison. The cloud kept swirling and surrounding Ryou as purple lightning started to appear. It was a picture from a pure science fiction novel (isn't this a fiction story^-^). Just as the storm was getting worse and worse, with one final plea from Ryou, it vanished, leaving a sweat-covered, unconscious Ryou on the floor. Yugi rushed to Ryou and he and Joey quickly dragged him to the nurses office without another incident.

'We've got to figure out what just happened…' Yugi though an his way to the office.

____________________________________________

m-d: well there you go the first chappie!!^-^

Ryou: -.-; uh, what just happened…

Yugi: ya! and why did I need Joey's help!-

m-d: Hold your horses! Yeash!! It will all be explained later in the story. Oh Yeah! You've got to remember, this was before Ryou had Bakura, k?^_____________________^


End file.
